Motherhood
by smileyface I am
Summary: The story of Thomas' mom and her struggles. Inspired by Rockabye by Clean bandit, Anne-Marie, and Sean Paul. Modern AU. Eventual Minewt and Thomally.
1. Chapter 1

I once did this, except Thomas was the dad and Giselle was the daughter. Now I'm switching the roles. I hope you enjoy this, because I enjoyed writing this. It's my favorite thing that I created so far.

* * *

Giselle fell asleep crying, a hand on her mostly flat stomach, positive pregnancy test in her other hand on the floor beside the mattress she was sleeping on…

The Next Day…

Giselle woke up to the sound of laughing children. The noise was familiar. She heard it every morning and afternoon. She lived right in front of a school, after all. The kids' laughter usually brought a smile to the brunette's face. Not this time. This time, it was a reminder of what she left behind, what she did, and what she's going to have to face.

Giselle blinked against the sunlight, before draping an arm over her eyes. She sat up with a sigh, and placed a hand on her bare stomach. She didn't know she was pregnant until yesterday morning. That's when she told her boyfriend. He told her that he was going to buy some things for the baby. He left in the morning and after hours of him being gone, she started to call him repeatedly.

She was always sent to voicemail. In the afternoon is when she realized that he wasn't coming back. She was going to have to raise this baby all alone. She was far from surprised, but that didn't mean that she wasn't hurt. She had really thought that David was different. She had hoped that he wouldn't abandon her and his kid the way her dad had abandoned her and her mom and sister.

Giselle was scared, fearful, afraid. She didn't know how to do this, wasn't even sure if she could. She knew she had other options, easy-way-outs, but the thought of abortion sickened her and giving the child away for adoption… Well…

No. If her mother had been strong enough to raise four kids as a single woman, then Giselle should be strong enough to raise _one_.

She raised her eyes to the bedroom door when she heard a knock at the front door. She got up and made her short way to the door leading outside. She opened it and saw the outside world: high-schoolers walking and laughing and talking, the blue sky, the bright sun. Giselle's gaze swept across her front yard. Realizing that it was probably some idiots playing ding-dong-ditch, she went to close the door. As she did so, her eyes moved downward. She opened the door wide open, again.

There was a neatly woven, straw basket in the shape of an oval, a lid covering whatever was inside. Giselle crouched down and lifted the lid, cautiously. A sleeping 2-year-old boy was in the basket, his knees bent so he would fit. He was a cute thing. His skin was dark and so was his hair. A note on his side read, 'please take care of him'.

Giselle got up and slammed the door closed, completely panicked and her heart pounding. She took calming breaths that did nothing to help.

When she heard crying outside she had no choice but to open the door, again. The boy had woken up and tears were running down his face. Behind him, was a girl, who had decided to skip school, climbing up the small staircase of Giselle's porch. The girl frozen when Giselle saw her before slowly turning around to escape. "Nice try, Ruby. Inside. Now."

"Damnit." Ruby muttered, making her way inside Giselle's home. Once the long-haired girl was inside, Giselle glanced at the little Asian. He wasn't crying, anymore. In fact, he was smiling, holding his arms out like he wanted to be carried. He stood up and run to her, hugging her legs.

Giselle swayed at the sudden contact, but relaxed when he rubbed his cheek against the side of her knee. She placed her hand on his head, hair soft and fluffy. Maybe this won't too hard. Maybe it'll be easy and fun. Giselle rolled her eyes at herself. She knew being a single parent was far from easy, having seen her mother struggle many times, but she also knew that it'll never be boring.

"Mommy, up!" The boy said, lifting his arms. Giselle tensed as Ruby stifled a laugh from behind. Giselle turned on the girl with a glare. "I didn't know you had a kid." Ruby teased. "Just like your parents don't know you're skipping." Giselle shot back, feeling a bit like herself. Ruby's smile disappeared. "You wouldn't," Ruby said with wide eyes. "Of course not. I don't want you to get in trouble." Giselle agreed in a sigh.

…

It was mid-day when Giselle decided to make lunch. Ruby was playing with the 2-year-old in the living-room. Giselle stared at the basket on the table for a moment, and sat on a chair. What was she going to do, now? She was afraid, but not just because she was rising two kids by herself. Her paychecks weren't going to be enough for three people, the rent and the bills. She sighed distressed.

She looked at the basket, again, and noticed something she hasn't seen before. It was an envelope. With the soft, white blanket gone, Giselle could see it clearly. She picked it up and read the letter inside:

 _Dear Giselle Edison,_

 _You know nothing about me, but there's lots I know about you. Your grandfather being a brave man, for example. My parents would tell me stories of how he saved my people, and lead them to victory against an evil. I suppose, I should start from the beginning._

 _A long time ago, in a small village known to only a few, existed a horrible disease called the Flare. Fortunately, we were able to contain and destroy it, but until then, we were offered a way to get rid of it. We accepted, of course, being as desperate as we were. It was the biggest mistake we could have made. The people who offered their help were scientists from your land. They build where they would do their research, and called themselves WICKED. The name put everyone on edge, but no one questioned it, for they were helping. A few days later, however, the cries of mothers and shouts of fathers could be heard. Their children had gone missing. Everyone knew where they had gone to. WICKED. Most of the men and some of the women in my village gathered and, together, went to defeat the horrid organization. They never came back. WICKED was just too strong. My people lived in fear and sorrow for years as WICKED continued to take innocent children, until your grandfather came. He may not have been powerful in your land, but he certainly was the greatest man to live in mine. I couldn't thank him enough for what he has done if I had the chance to meet him. He left my village and a few years after that, I was born. WICKED came back when I was 15, old enough to engage in battle. Not the battle of blood and dirt and tears, but of the brain. WICKED liked to toy with us, using their mind games to destroy us if we ever dared to fight back. They would turn my people insane, so much that they would tear themselves apart. It was as bad as the Flare. I'm now working for WICKED as undercover, but they're catching on. Not only to me being a spy but also that I'm having a child. They would do anything to get their greedy hands on my baby._

All of this was written on one page, but there was more. A small note…

 _It's been months since I went into hiding. No one knows where I am, not even my family or husband. I can no longer keep this child, for I have a feel they'll find me soon. With the heavy heart of a mother, I beg you to take care of my son, Minho._

Giselle felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, quickly folding the letter, hiding the note. She didn't know why, but she felt that whoever wrote this wanted it to be a secret between them. Ruby pulled her hand away. "Sorry," Ruby said, not looking sorry. "Your kid wants you."

"He's not my kid." Giselle bristled. Ruby lifted her hands and sat down. "What's wrong? You aren't going to give him up, are you?" Ruby asked in concern. Giselle stayed silent, staring at the basket then the letter. "I don't know." Giselle finally answered. "But…he's adorable. I'm sure that you have enough for just the two you." Ruby insisted, knowing that David left from last night's call.

"It isn't just going to be the two of us." Giselle replied. She didn't see how Ruby looked at her. "You want me to move in?" The hopeful tone made Giselle snap her gaze towards the other girl. "No!" Giselle exclaimed, making Ruby look taken back. "Ruby, I'm pregnant." Giselle explained.

Ruby got up. Then sat down again. "That's great." The blonde said, failing at hiding her disappointment. "You'll find somewhere else to live. I know how your parents are." They were horrible. And abusive. Giselle couldn't remember how times Ruby had shown up at her doorstep, in tears and with bruises. But she also know that wasn't the only reason she was disappointed. Honestly, Ruby couldn't make it even more obvious.

"You know what? If you get a job, then you can move in." Giselle declared. Ruby stood up at once. "Going to apply somewhere. Bye." Ruby said, already out the door to the living-room. Giselle laughed.

Later that Night…

The two-year-old was curled up to Giselle's side, sound asleep. Giselle laid on her back, fully awake. She couldn't sleep. There was just too many things to worry about. Money, raising some kid that wasn't hers, her own probably having down syndrome. Giselle had decided to keep the kid. She didn't want him to think that he was unwanted. She knew that some kids from the orphanage thought that way. And her own child…

Her family was as healthy as can be, but down syndrome ran in David's own family. David didn't get it, which made Giselle think that her baby was going to have it. She sighed into the darkness. Besides her worries, she couldn't stop thinking about that letter.

Her grandpa being brave? From what she heard of her grandma, her grandfather was a drunk turned smoker. He used to waste money on alcohol all the time, leaving his wife and two girls poor. He stopped drinking, but Giselle remembered all the times she made him promise to stop smoking.

Maybe this lady was crazy, thinking that evil organizations existed, and took children for whatever reason. Maybe Minho was better off with her than his biological mother.

There was one thing that confused her, though. Minho kept calling her his 'mommy', but… Shouldn't he be old enough to know who his real mom is?

Giselle decided not to think anymore, and with a bit of a struggle, fell asleep.

Giselle's dream…

 _Giselle smiled, feeling at peace and happy. She tilted her head to the side as a pair of lips pressed into her skin insistently. Her hand slipped into hair while she moaned a name even she didn't understand. The person behind her mumbled her name and pulled away. She turned and saw a man. He was dark-skinned, lanky, blurry-faced._

" _Who are you?" Giselle asked, wanting to kiss him. "Remember when we kissed?" He asked instead, his voice oddly blank. "I thought it was a dream." She responded, knowing who he was, now._

End of Dream


	2. Family Problems

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. Drop a review and tell me what you think, if you want._

* * *

 _Giselle was falling, falling, darkness surrounding her. She landed onto a soft mattress with an even softer pile of comforters and pillows. There was a dark-skinned man, leaning into her, kissing her. She kissed back. His hands went to her hips, while hers went to his bare shoulders. She ran her hands down his chest, before flipping them over, a dagger suddenly in her hand. He turned into a she, her face clearing. "Who are you?" Giselle asked, placing the dagger to her neck. The woman looked up at her with sharp eyes. "Remember when we kissed?" She asked in a man's voice. Giselle lifted the dagger. "I thought it was a dream." Giselle said, before bring the knife down_.

Giselle awoke from the horrid dream, bolting upward and startling the sleeping two-year-old. She glanced at him to see that he was staring at her, confused and sleepy. She patted his head once. "Go get ready." She softly said. The boy obediently left the bed and then the room.

It's been a few months since Giselle has gotten those dreams. Most of the time they're pleasant, but sometimes…

Giselle got up and walked over to the floor-length mirror, an expanse gift from her sister. She stood in front of it and placed her hand on top of her noticeable stomach. Her hand slid to the bottom, while she pursed her lips. Time to face another day. There was a knock against the doorframe. Giselle glanced over.

"Hey." Giselle said to the blonde. Ruby smiled. "Hi." She said back. They stayed in comfortable silence for a moment. "Are you going to school?" Ruby asked. "I have to." Another moment of silence, only this time it was less comfortable.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, sensing that something was off. "Private school." Ruby glanced at Giselle's stomach. She knew what society thought of girls like Giselle. "You can just get rid of him." She said. Giselle snapped her eyes to her.

"No."

"You don't even want him."

"You're right. I don't want him."

"Then you can just-" Giselle cut Ruby off. "But how can I make someone and then kill them before they even got a chance to live. It's not fair. This is my fault. _I'm_ paying the consequences, not my baby." Ruby stayed quiet for a second. "I'm going to work now." Ruby said. Giselle sighed. "Okay. You don't have to take Minho. I can just sign up for-" It was Ruby's turn to interrupt. "No way. All my co-workers love him, and my boss doesn't mind. And anyway, he doesn't cause any trouble… Most of the time." Ruby said, smiled, and walked out the door, probably to help Minho get ready for the day.

Giselle looked into the mirror, again. "Okay." She said.

…

"Didn't she have a boyfriend?" A girl stage-whispered in a slightly nasal voice. It wasn't too annoying. "She did, but rumor has it, he left her. Probably realized how much of a slut she was." Another, snobbier voice spoke. Both girls giggled from behind, careless about Giselle hearing them or not. They knew Giselle won't fight back, anymore.

The bell rang and Giselle was the first out the door. She made her way to her locker and turned the black knob. She knew all the nasty notes were going to be there before she even opened the small, mental door.

Maybe if she was in a public school, like the one in front of her house, others wouldn't care so much. But she couldn't leave because her dad was paying for her just to be here. As much as she hated him, she wasn't going to let all that money go to waste by moving. So, she was stuck in this private school, so full of rich snobs. Nosy, rich snobs that bullied anyone for any imperfection they found. What surprised, and saddened, her was that most of the notes were from other girls.

She was surprised by the white rose laying on top of those notes. She grabbed her favorite flower and brought it up to her nose. It was still fresh and smelled wonderful. Arms wrapped around her small waist as she put the rose back. She smiled.

The boy behind her let go and leaned on the lockers, like she tended to do. Daniel just enjoyed coping her. But then again, she _was_ his favorite sister.

"How's Angie?" Giselle said, calling her sister by one of her many nicknames. The boy's happy smile disappeared. She knew what that meant. She glanced away from him and brought all the notes together, being mindful of the pretty rose. She never read those small, sticky notes after the first time. She knew how damaging they could be to her, especially with the bulling she received on a daily-bases. All because she was pregnant.

"Still not talking to me, huh?" Giselle bitterly asked. Giselle knew her sister cared about her, but she cared about how people saw her even more. Daniel stayed silent, something very unusual for him. "At least, you still talk to me." She said. Her brother's smile returned. "Of course I do. I want to make you happy." Giselle smiled again.

"I know. Thank you for the flower." She said. Her brother looked confused. "I didn't get you a flower…" They stared at each other for a few seconds. Giselle glanced around, sweeping her gaze through the hallway. "Then who did?" She murmured. Daniel shrugged. "Whatever, just go to class."

"Okay, but I want you to meet someone. She's nice." Daniel said. Not a second after did a girl show up, her electric-blue eyes catching Giselle's own brown ones. She kind of looked nice. She was also pregnant. "Hi, I'm Brianna." Brianna stuck her hand out. "Giselle." The brunette said, taking the girl's hand. Daniel smiled proudly, then left for his next class. Blindly happy as always.

"Daniel talks a _lot_ about you." Brianna said. Giselle nodded. "He's never mentioned you." Giselle said. Unlike her brother, she was usually closed off to strangers. Which led to problems, which led to fights, which led to someone going to the nurse. That someone usually wasn't her. Why did Daniel like her so much?

"I know. I sorta told him and all my friends not to." Giselle raised an eyebrow. "Why would you do _that_?" Brianna fidgeted with her shirt softly. It brought more attention to her stomach. "People don't really notice you if you're not talked about. And this school is filled with kids ready to tear you down. I just didn't want to stress out too much." Brianna answered. That was actually really smart. Why hasn't Giselle thought of that before?

"Yeah, well, hiding isn't going to keep you safe forever." Giselle said coolly. The other girl looked down. "I know. That's why I'm going to transfer into another school." Giselle slammed her locker shut, making the raven-haired girl jump. "That's a coward's move." Giselle said, her annoyance clear. Brianna suddenly looked embarrassed and a little ashamed. "But, your brother… He told me you were a nice person." She stammered. Of course, he did.

"I am nice, but here's the thing. It pisses me off that you're running from your problems, while I'm suffering for the same reason you're hiding."

Brianna stayed silent, continued to look down. Giselle sighed. "Alright, look. You stay here, and I'll play nice and make sure you don't get hurt. Deal?" Blue eyes looked up, surprised. "You're making a deal with me?" Brianna tentatively asked. Giselle wasn't one to make deals, is what Brianna was trying to say. And it was true, but this girl could be an exception. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, we're the only pregnant teens around here. If you leave, then I'm alone."

"Deal." It was said without hesitation.

…

Brianna and Giselle had decided to meet up after school. Brianna had said that she didn't have any _real_ friends. Giselle could be soft sometimes. _Sometimes_. Giselle sighed, bored out of her mind. She really hated this school, and she especially hated this class.

The girls that had called her a slut earlier were in this class. Only this time, they had their group of friends. _Fuckin' bitches. Wait till I'm not pregnant, anymore_ , Giselle threatened in her mind.

She sighed again, her foot bobbing, her nails tapping. God, she was so _bored_. She wished someone would take her away from this place. She stopped. Her phone buzzed in the back pocket of her shorts. She bit her lip, and discreetly pulled it out. She placed it on her lap. She waited for the teacher to turn around before looking at the message she received.

It was a photo of Minho from CrazyBlonde (Ruby). He had ketchup all around his mouth, his eyes closed and arms out-stretched. He was pretending to be a zombie. Behind him, on the left and blurred, was the indoor playground. On the right were two tables. She resisted a smitten smile.

Giselle glanced up and saw that Mr. Janson still had his back to everyone. He was a really nice dude, just really strict. His son, however, was an asshole. Giselle looked down, about to reply. "Miss Edison, would you care to show us what you find so funny?" Mr. Janson said in a pleasant old-man voice. _Shit, got caught_. "I would care, sir." Giselle said, immediately.

The other kids glared instead of laughed. Tough crowd. The teacher sighed. "Meet me after class, Miss Edison." She sulked. "Yes sir," She murmured.

…

The bell rang, the kids packed their stuff and filed out of the classroom. Giselle stayed where she was, her sloppy posture telling Mr. Janson that she wasn't moving. The teacher sat on his reclining seat and crossed his fingers over his chest. He sighed softly. "Move closer, Miss Edison"-He smiled wryly- "You know I have bad vision." She nearly smiled, too. She got up and sat on the smooth surface of a desk. One that was in front of his own desk. She only moved because he was a good teacher.

"Better." He sighed. After a moment of silence, he sat straighter. "I've given up on trying to tame you. Detention obviously doesn't work."

"Obviously."

He continued, unfazed. "So, your phone has nothing to do with you being here." Giselle tensed, her hand gripping her phone. "You're a very smart and very beautiful girl, Giselle." As if she needed reminding. "And I have an offer that would benefit you and your child…and my son."

"The one that everyone calls Janson?" The teacher nodded. Giselle wasn't sure why everyone called that asshole by his last name, but she didn't care enough to find out. "That's the one. He's quiet fond of you…adores you actually." She knew where this conservation was going. She didn't like where this conservation was going. "I'm flattered,-"No, she wasn't- "But not interested."

She uncrossed her legs and grabbed her backpack (she had packed her stuff before the bell rang). She walked out the door, the teacher not bothering to stop her. And she knew why as soon as she reached the exit. Janson, the teacher's son, was waiting right outside. His heart was in his eyes.

Giselle moved passed him. She didn't have time for guys like him. She was pregnant, she was hungry, and she had to meet Brianna. "What happened?" Janson asked. Giselle stopped walking and turned. "I would like you, but I'm not into assholes who treat me like trash."

Anger flashed into his eyes. Then he relaxed. "I can change." He said. Giselle rolled her eyes. That's what they all say. She continued walking.

…

Giselle smiled as Minho stared at her as she kneaded the greasy dough. It was part of her job. Her mom used to sell tamales. So, Giselle thought that it could become a legacy. She was glad to have the family she has, no matter how broken it was, because it was full of hard-working women. Her grandma, her mom, her sister.

Giselle took a small chunk of dough and handed it to Minho. He ate it and looked at her with hopeful eyes. She couldn't resist those eyes. She took another chunk, handed it to him. "No mas un poquito. Te puede hacer dano." Minho nodded.

After she was done with the dough, she wrapped it in corn husk and put them in the pot to steam. When she was done with that, she went to the living-room. Minho-who left when she was wrapping the dough in a bunch of corn husk- and Ruby were watching TV. Which was also a gift from her sister.

Ruby turned her head a little, then kneeled on the couch, her abdomen pressed onto the backrest. "Did you get my text? Wasn't he adorable? I just _had_ to take a picture." Giselle nodded. "I did, and, thanks to you, I got in trouble." Ruby tilted her head. "Then why aren't you in detention?"

"Because he gave up on that. He wanted something else." Ruby narrowed her eyes, a look of jealously and disgust (mostly disgust) on her face. What an odd combination. "He didn't touch you, did he?"

"Worse."

"He hit you?" It come it as a squeak.

"Worse."

Ruby sighed in defeat. "I give up. What did he want from you?" She said. Giselle moved and sat on the beaten couch. Yeah, this wasn't a gift from her sister. She moved Minho onto her lap. "He wanted me to get together with Janson." Ruby looked confused. "Who's Janson? Is he cute?" Ruby asked. She really needed to stop forgetting that Ruby doesn't go to the same school as her. "Not even close."

The blonde pursed her lips. "He probably is cute. You're just so hang up on David to notice anyone else. Why don't you just get over him?" Ruby said. The jealousy was back, and along with it, anger. Giselle hasn't thought of David over the last five months. Because thinking of him meant pain and tears. When you stop thinking, you stop hurting.

"I _am_ over him." Giselle snapped. The other girl didn't look convinced. "Well, it doesn't seem like it. Maybe you should get together with this Janson guy. Your school is full of rich kids. And, no offense Giselle, but you can't take care of yourself! You think you can, but you can't!" Ruby shouted.

Giselle set Minho on his feet and told him to go to their room. Once he was gone, the brunette turned on her friend. "What the hell happened to you? You used to be a good friend, but all you been doing for the past months is get mad at me." She said, her voice hard. Ruby flushed and stuttered before taking a steady breath.

"It's not fair that you keep thinking of him."

Giselle sighed, hanging an arm over the backrest. "I haven't thought of him in months." Giselle was meet by silence. "Oh." Ruby finally said, looking embarrassed. "You really think I can't take care of myself?" Giselle asked, letting her best friend see the hurt in her eyes.

"It's not… I don't think that you can take care of everyone. Minho needs new clothes and shoes, then there's all the things we need for the baby. It's too much money and we can't cover it together. We can barely handle the bills and rent and everything else!" Ruby exclaimed. She was right.

"What do you want me to do about it?" It wasn't a taunt. It was asked in exhaustion. Ruby cringed before pulling herself together. "Date Janson." Ruby said. Giselle narrowed her eyes. "I'm not dating a guy for money, even if he's an asshole."

"Your sister?"

"She's not talking to me."

"Your brother?"

"I'm not taking advantage of his kindness."

Ruby looked torn between laughing and crying. Giselle felt bad. Maybe this was too much for the blonde. Giselle opened her arms and Ruby gladly leaned into her. Not a second after did Minho come running in to join. He rubbed his cheek against Giselle's, causing her to laugh.

…

Giselle was done for the day. After turning Janson down, arguing with her friend, and selling tamales with hardly any success, Giselle was ready to crash. She stretched from her place on the couch, Ruby shifted on her right and Minho snuggled closer on the left. Ruby drooled, Minho snored softly.

Giselle made to grab the remote to turn the TV off. She growled when she missed it as a knock come from the front door. She removed Ruby and Minho from her, careful not wake them. She stood and walked towards a picture of her mom.

She pushed the frame aside and undid the latch behind it. Opening the small, wooden door, she grabbed her pistol, a nice m1911. She slid it into her shorts, hiding the rest with her shirt. It was 10 at night, and she wasn't expecting anyone. If it's a stranger, she was going to be ready in case they decided to attack. How she got the gun was a long story.

Reaching the front door, Giselle opened it. Her lips parted.

"Hey big-foot."

…

"What are doing here?" Giselle asked. She and her cousin were sitting at the table, drinking soda. Ruby and Minho were still sleeping on the couch. "Parents kicked me out." Her cousin shrugged. "What you do this time?" Giselle asked. Though, she didn't care.

"Kissed a guy." He said shortly. She perked up a little. "So, you're gay now?" He shook his head. "Bi?" He leaned back in his seat. "Nope." He said. Giselle huffed. "Then what?" She asked. He shrugged. "I just wanted to try it out." Giselle glared at him. "Joey, that's-"

"Please keep your homosexual thoughts to yourself." He said, with a little smirk. God, he was so frustration. "I'm not gay." Giselle said. "No? Then who's the girl?" Joey said. "She's my friend. I let her move in to help me out with the rent." Joey nodded, obviously not believing her. "And the boy?"

"He's…" Giselle trailed off. You know what? It doesn't matter if she didn't give birth to him. "My son." Joey took a sip from his cup, nodded. He seemed distracted, now. "Why did you come to me? You know, I'm not full of riches, like everyone else." Giselle said, everyone else being the rest of their family.

"I know, but… Your sister wouldn't have let me in when I told her I kissed a guy. Daniel… I don't think he likes me that much. Everyone else would've done the same thing as Angeles. You were always chill about everything. And I knew you had your own place. So… Can I crash here for the night or not?"

"Fine, but you're sleeping on the couch. I don't have any guestrooms." Joey stood up and loosely crossed his arms. "Fine." He said. Giselle stood and went to grab a blanket and pillow from her room. Joey followed.

"I really won't care if you're into guys. I'm not against it." Giselle said when they reached her room. Her cousin remained silent. She took advantage of that silence. "Look, you're my cousin. I love you. Your stupid sexuality isn't going to change that." She said, shoving a blanket and pillow into his arms.

"I guess I liked him a little…" It took Giselle a moment to realize he was talking about the guy he kissed. Realizing what he said, he blushed and glared at her. "But I wasn't lying when I said I was just experimenting." Giselle sighed. "Whatever, dude. Just help me with my friend." She said.


	3. Mom

There's a part about early labor. Just letting you know before you continue, just in case it makes you uncomfortable.

* * *

"Is she, like, your girlfriend?"

"Her? No. She's my cousin."

"Oh. It must be _such_ a drag to be related to her."

"She's alright, sometimes. Right Giselle?" Giselle could hear the smirk in his voice. She held back a retort, continued to stuff tamales in a bag. It's only been three days since he showed up, but in that time, she's gained more customers. Joey was her business's advertisement. He was the commercial girls liked to see. They came, he flirted, and they left with food…and blushes on their pretty faces.

Giselle tied the rubber band around the clear, plastic bag, irked. She walked across the other side of her food truck and dropped the bag on the mental counter just outside. "That'll be six." Giselle said. The girl frowned and glared back. She payed and left.

They had no customers to tend to, right now. Giselle watched as people ate their food; tacos and a bunch of other Hispanic foods. It was Joey's idea to sell more stuff. The people were all sitting at tables Giselle had rented. She turned around and pressed her back into the counter. Joey remained where he was, letting the inside counter take his weight, arms crossed on cold steel.

"Is this what you want?" He asked suddenly, continuing to watch the people outside. He looked tired, like he was going to fell asleep at any moment. _Poor Joe. Wait till I'm not pregnant, anymore_ , she thought.

She looked up at the unseen sky, blew out a breath, her side-bangs flying. "No. But there's a bunch of things I don't want." She answered.

"Me, too... But, hey, leading those idiot's on is hilarious" Joey said, humor in his voice.

"I know. How many of them have you given your number to?" Giselle laughed slightly.

"I've lost count."

Giselle shook her head, then turned serious. Joey glanced at her. "You're the type of guy who doesn't fall in love. You break girls' hearts and enjoy it. I just don't want Minho turning out like you. I want him to respect women. We already go through so much shit."

Joey pursed his lips and nodded. "You're his parent, not me. I'm not raising him." Joey said.

Giselle sighed, a little frustrated. "That's not the problem. Minho could get attached to you and learn things I don't want him to." She explained.

"Then don't let him get attached to me. Simple." Giselle give up. She just wanted her damn cousin to change into a better person.

"Are you guys busy?" A familiar voice asked. Giselle glanced over her shoulder. Blue eyes caught her own.

"No. What'd you want?" She said. Giselle turned to face the girl outside.

Brianna smiled, brightly. "I got our baby-shower planned out. I just don't know who you're inviting." Her voice as sweet as usual.

"All my friends." Joey said before the brunette opened her mouth. She glared at him.

"Just Ruby and Daniel."

Days Later…

The baby-shower wasn't as fun as Giselle thought it would be. But then again, most parties she's gone to as of late bored her. At least, she got presents. It saved her from spending so much.

She watched as Ruby and Joey tried to assemble the crib. They argued over which piece goes where. She rubbed her swollen stomach. Minho sat on the mattress beside her, his head on her stomach, waiting for a kick. He grew bored of waiting and walked over to the wooden mess. Minho grabbed a nail and examined it curiously. He watched the blonde and his adoptive uncle struggle. He let the nail go. "Mommy, I want outside." Minho finally said. Giselle got up.

"Alright, let's go."

…

It was a nice day for February. The sky was a bright blue, the temperature a cozy warm. The weather was all over the place this year. Giselle was just glad that Minho was enjoying himself on the snowless playground. "Giselle?" A familiar voice spoke. Giselle barely glanced over. She caught sight of blue eyes and a friendly smile. She hasn't seen Brianna since yesterday, at the baby-shower.

There was a Muslim boy holding-hands with Brianna. Giselle recognized him immediately. They walked over. "Remember when I told you that my boyfriend moved half-way across the world before I told him that we were having a baby." Brianna said in one go.

"Yeah." Giselle already knew it was the boy beside her friend.

"This is him. His name is Taabish. He moved back. Isn't this exciting?" Brianna was smiling from ear to ear, barely containing her happiness. Taabish's smile was just as big. They looked in love, like there would be no one else for them. Maybe there won't be.

"Yay." Giselle's voice had an edge to it. She glanced over at Minho and saw him play in the sandbox with a dark-skinned boy. The couple snapped out of their love-struck trance, confused by her reaction. "I mean, yay! Hope you live happy." Giselle tried to amend. She glanced back at Minho.

She wasn't upset that Brianna had someone. In fact, she was happy for her. She was glad that her friend didn't have to worry about her daughter not having a dad. Or have to raise a child alone. Brianna didn't have to carry all that weight by herself. Giselle may be a bitch at times, but she wasn't a jealous or selfish person. Expect when it came to her mom.

The reason Giselle was upset was that Taabish shouldn't have been back so soon. Brianna hesitated. "Sorry. We didn't mean to rub it in your face. I know that you…" The raven-haired girl trailed off. She sat down beside Giselle, her boyfriend following behind.

"Whatever." Giselle said, deciding to pretend that's the problem. "I shouldn't be mean to you. It's not like it's _your_ fault he left me." Ever since Ruby brought him up again, Giselle couldn't stop thinking of him. When she was sure Minho was asleep, she would cry herself to beautiful unconscious. Where he didn't exist, where she didn't have to worry about her problems.

"He's a douchebag for leaving his pregnant girlfriend. A coward." Taabish said. Giselle wanted to laugh bitterly. She fell in love with a douchebag, a coward. She _slept_ with him. Now, she's having his kid, alone. Instead, she stared blankly at the peaceful sky.

"Yeah. He is." They stayed quiet for a few moments. They could've stayed like that forever, but then Minho come running. He had sand in his black hair, under his finger nails, probably inside his shoes. Giselle told him to sit on the bench, on the other side of her. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes!"

"Ready to leave?"

"No!"

Brianna giggled at the small boy's cheerful response. "I'll buy you ice cream if we leave right now." Brianna offered. She and Taabish stood, Giselle followed.

Minho pretended to think about it, kicking his legs back and forth. "Okay." He jumped off the bench. He grabbed his mom's hand, and they walked down the stone path.

…

Minho was eating a donut. His promised ice cream would be ordered later. Taabish, Brianna, and Giselle were drinking coffee, talking amongst themselves. "Well, I have to go, now. You know, work." Taabish said, making a face.

Brianna looked a little disappointed. "Oh. I'll see you back home then." Taabish nodded and pecked her lips softly. Brianna smiled into the kiss. They pulled apart, kiss-drunk smiles on both their faces. Giselle coughed. They both pulled farther away and flushed red. Taabish rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, see ya… umm…?" Taabish trailed off, smiling down at Giselle. It was probably best they pretended not to know each other, anyway.

"Giselle." Giselle said, not smiling back. Taabish's smile widen just the tiniest bit. He knew how she was.

"Right. Catch ya around." Taabish said to the brunette. He kissed Brianna one last time. Though, Giselle was sure it was just for show. He finally left. Thank God.

Brianna shook her head lightly, smitten. If only she knew… Though, Giselle couldn't blame Taabish. She was just as dangerous to be around as him and she hasn't said anything, either. "What are you going to name him?" Brianna asked, suddenly. She was still glowing with love.

"I'm not sure. I'm still thinking." Giselle said. She had a small list of names that she really liked. She wanted her son's name to have meaning.

"Well, Taabish and I were thinking of Teresa. I mean it's Spanish and since you're my only friend." Brianna said. She looked down at her coffee, bashful.

"And Daniel?"

"Oh. We don't talk that much." Brianna said. Giselle nodded. Her brother was a very friendly guy. Which meant that he was all over the place. He had a bunch of friends, and everyone loved him. Even the most troubled students. Daniel never has enough time to greet everyone, but he tries.

"Maybe we could name our kids by the same letter?" Brianna suggested. "I mean, so it'll be easier for you to pick a name." She added when Giselle raised an eyebrow. Giselle smiled a small smile.

"Sure."

…

Later that day, Giselle laid in bed, propped by pillows Ruby had prepared. Where she got them from Giselle didn't know or care. She had a small sheet of paper in hand, a pencil in the other. Giselle had just erased all the names that didn't start with t. All that was left was Tacey, Travis, and Tony. She put the stuff on the ground. She'll figure it out tomorrow. "Minho, you want a story?"

"Storytime!" He cheered. That would be a yes. Giselle patted the space beside her. He immediately stopped jumping and laid down. He snuggled close to her. Once comfortable, he looked up at her with big, dark eyes.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl with a heart of gold. She was kind, and loved to help people. Many boys liked her. She escaped with three boys and always came back home hurt. The first boy she ran away with didn't love her back. The second boy only wanted her daughters. The third boy would always hit her." Giselle watched as her son's eyes stared to droop. She barely started the story. He must've been really tired, today. She continued for herself. She needed this more than anyone else.

"The girl was really calm. She had four kids. Two girls, two boys. The first daughter wasn't like her mommy. She was mean to everyone. She hated what happened to her mommy. She was always angry. She would hit others if they got to close to her and her family. She hated the world for being cruel to someone so nice. No one liked the girl's daughter." Minho was fast asleep.

Giselle skimmed her fingers across his smooth cheek. "The daughter found someone who let her hit him and not fight back. She was surprised. She promised to never hit him again. She kept her promise and they loved each other... Then he left me pregnant. At least, I have you." Giselle softly pressed her lips to Minho's forehead. She took her glasses off and put them on the floor. She reached for the lamp and turned the light off.

"The daughter laid in bed with a small boy, and she thought to herself _, you're enough. You're all I need. I promise to protect you and if anyone hurts you, they'll pay. I love you, Minho_ …"

Two Months Later…

Giselle was supposed to be in bed, not doing anything. Joey and Ruby's orders. Instead, she was washing dishes. She hated cleaning, but it was much better than laying in bed all day. She wasn't one to be lazy. Doing nothing made her restless most of the time.

She sang to herself softly, murmuring the lyrics. "Boy, if you a go, I would not mind. But I'm not the kind of drum you play one time. One time, one time, one time…" She hummed out the rest. She dried the plate she had just rinsed and went to put it away.

She felt discomfort on her lower parts. She ignored it. She's been feeling Braxton Hicks contractions for a while now. She continued on her chore. The contractions disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later.

Giselle finished the dishes. She walked to the couch in the living room, leaving Minho to his coloring. She sat on the brown couch and watched TV. Half an hour later, the discomfort grew into something stronger, and more frequent. She stood up and walked to the kitchen to call someone. On the way there, her water broke. That's when the real pain started. It felt like her insides twisting. "Ruby! Joey!" Giselle shouted, gripping the table. Minho looked up at her, startled. She waited for them to come. They didn't.

 _How else were you able to wish the dishes, dummy?_ Okay. "Minho. Go get Mommy her phone." Giselle panted, forced a smile. Minho jumped from his spot and ran to fetch her phone. He came back, a thin touchphone in hand. She grabbed it and tried to call someone. Just focus, ignore the pain. It was near impossible. The more she forced it away, the stronger it became.

The front door opened just as Giselle dropped her phone in her attempt. Minho immediately picked it up, scared and confused of what was happening. "IT'S COMING." Giselle screamed. Minho started to cry. _Baby, don't cry. It's okay_ , Giselle wanted to soothe him. She heard something drop and running footsteps, and the door swung open.

Ruby stood there, eyes wide and blonde hair in her eyes. Joey was behind her, just as wide-eyed. "You were supposed to be in bed!" Ruby exclaimed. Really? That's what she's worried about right now?

"It wouldn't have made a difference." Giselle snapped. Joey shook his head, like he was disagreeing with her. "I'm going through fucking labor! It doesn't matter if-" Giselle cut herself off. Her face twisted. Ruby and Joey were by her side instantly.

They led her to Ruby's van and guided her to the back seat, laying her down as careful as possible. Giselle snapped at them to move faster. Ruby threw her keys to Joey and got in the middle of her van. Joey slid into the driver's seat and turned the car on. He drove off as Ruby buckled Minho up. Giselle wasn't sure when her son got in.

The drive to the hospital was long.

…

Giselle finally got to hold her newborn. He was wrapped in a white blanket, sleeping peacefully. He was beautiful. She smiled down at him, exhausted. Giselle sighed. She gazed out the window. The sky was an inky black, only the moon shining in the dark.

Giselle had a few more weeks before she started working again. She didn't mean the food truck. She meant her real job. The reason she had that gun behind her mother's portrait. The reason she was dangerous to be around.

She was an undercover agent.

…

Giselle was finally home. Minho was on her lap, holding his little brother, Thomas, with her help. Giselle wasn't very fond of the name, but it brought good memories. The name reminded her of a Mexican show her and her mom loved to watch. It was about real life situations with sayings tied to them. An old man, his granddaughter, and a boy were almost always in every episode. They worked in this café, the old man the owner.

"Minho. Go sleep with Ruby. I'll be there in a minute." Giselle said. She lifted Thomas from his arms, and Minho pouted. Giselle smiled at how cute he looked. "I'll sing you a song if you go." She promised. He left almost immediately.

Her mom… Giselle was trash. Her life was trash, too. Everyone she met and got close to was trash, with the exception of her sons, Brianna, Ruby and Daniel. And her mom. Her mother was a truly wonderful person. She didn't deserve what she got. She deserved better. Giselle's mom deserved a man who loved her. She deserved a good life, and enteral happiness.

Instead, she got a drunk dad, three jerks for boyfriends, and a poor life. She moved to American for a better life. Instead, she had it worse. Giselle remembered living out on the streets, because her mom had taken blame for a crime her dad had committed. In gratitude, he left her mom for a wealthy woman.

That's why Giselle hated her dad. He left an amazing woman for money. He left when her mom needed him most. God, what an _asshole_. Giselle stood and gently placed Thomas in his crib. She watched over him, gripping the wooden edge. She wanted to hate her stepmother, too, but the woman wasn't a bad person. She wasn't the nicest, either, but at least, she wasn't a complete snob.

Giselle was a horrible person. She's been tame because of Thomas. Now, he's born. What she is going to do? Who is she going to hurt next? Giselle didn't want to go back, but the world made her like this. The universe looked down at her and thought, _I don't like this girl._

She was ruthless. She was scary. She was the type of girl who took shit from no one. She had a list of people who had been mean to her while pregnant. She promised herself that as soon as she give birth and felt better, she would beat the living daylights out of them. She wasn't one to break her promises, but now she felt hesitant.

What kind of mom would she be if she continued like this? She wanted Minho and Thomas to be kind and good like her mom. She wanted them to succeed in life. When they're old, she wanted them to feel good about the things they've done. All the people they helped…

Giselle was a horrible person and wasn't sure if she could change. She wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to.

She sighed and went to Ruby's room.

…

Giselle's dream…

 _Giselle hungrily eat her sandwich, feeling selfish as her mom watched her. Her mom had enough money to buy two subway sandwiches, but give both to her. Giselle was half-way through her second sandwich. She wanted to share, she really did, but she was so starving it hurt. She stared at her food, then glanced at the woman who deserved better. Her mother placed her hand at the bottom of the sandwich and lift it to her daughter's mouth. "Come." She commended softly in spanish. Giselle suddenly felt like crying. This wasn't fair. Her mom was too kind, too sweet, to be living nowhere._

" _Estoy llena." Giselle lied easily. She gave her sandwich to her mom. She knew that the woman wouldn't waste food. Her mom took the sandwich tentatively, and took small bites._

 _Giselle stood and started to walk away. She was going to a café to see if they would give her free food. Not likely but she was still giving it a try. Her mom, knowing where she was going, didn't say a word as Giselle left._

 _In a blink of an eye, Giselle was at the café. She casually walked to the counter. The cashier immediately recognized her. He smiled and shook his head. She ignored the line of people glaring at her for cutting. It's not like she was going to order anything. "We got leftovers. Lucky you." The cashier boy said, smiling beautifully and waving for the next costumer._

 _Giselle leaned on the counter, emphasizing her body a bit. Her clothes may be dirty, but at least they kind of hugged her curves. She wasn't counting on it, but she was hoping that he might 'suddenly' feel generous. The boy blushed, but kept his eyes elsewhere._ What a gentleman _._

 _Giselle always went to this coffee shop. The place was warm and smelled like home. At least, she thought it did. Her main reason for coming, though, was the cashier. She had a crush on him and tried to make it as obvious as possible._

 _The boy's name was David. He had sandy-brown hair and blue eyes that Giselle swooned over. She knew she didn't stand a chance with him. She was homeless and here he was, in nice clothes and with a job. Who would go for a girl like her._

 _When the line disappeared, he closed the shop and led her to the back. In the kitchen, there was plates of eaten slices of cake and cups of cold coffee on the counters. Odd enough, they were the only ones in the room._

 _David stepped in front of her, settled his hands on her hips, and backed her up into a corner. So, she did have a chance. He leaned down and caught her lips. She kissed back, pressing her body against his. She snaked her arms around his neck. A second later, Giselle broke away. "My mom." She said at David's confused face._

" _Right." He said. Giselle drank in his features. Ocean eyes fogged, flawless skin flushed. She pursed her lips to not smile. He rubbed the back of his neck. "There's this pool party, later. Maybe you could come?" He was so open and looked a little vulnerable. As if she would ever reject him._

" _I don't have swim-clothes." Giselle said. She really did want to go. She_ loved _swimming. But her mom…_

" _I can buy you some." David offered._

" _Is that an excuse to see me in a bikini?" Giselle teased. David blushed and she laughed. "Okay. You can buy me some. I'll go."_

End of dream.

* * *

The song Giselle sang was One Time by Marian Hill. Go check them out (if you want) because they are amazing.


End file.
